1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audio sound systems and headsets, and more specifically to an improved non-magnetic audio sound system and headset apparatus for use in high magnetic field environments such as those created in a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) scans are a valuable medical diagnostic tool, and are now in widespread use. However, due to the noise and lack of any visual stimulation (the patient is lying in a narrow tube), many patients don't enjoy the experience of an MRI scan. Thus, it is desirable to provide music or other audio stimulation to the patient during their scan. Unfortunately, MRI magnets create a high magnetic field in the ambient area, which is problematic for standard audio systems. In addition, the noise gradients generated during an MRI scan are very loud, necessitating some form of attenuation of the noise level down to a comfortable level.